1. (Field of the Invention)
The present invention relates to a device for fertilizing the soil by striking a fertilizing nozzle into the same, in which a nozzle is driven into the soil, whereby a specified amount of fertilizer is blown onto an underground soil portion around the root of, for example, a plant in an orchard, tea plantation, etc. by using a blast of air, to thereby fertilize such a soil portion, and, more particularly, to said device of movable type which is movable and yet simple in structure.
2. (Description of the Prior Art)
Conventionally, when a fertilizer is imparted to a plant in an orchard, tea plantation, etc., it was in some cases scattered around the roots of, for example, a fruit tree. In some cases, the soil portion in the vicinity of such roots, was turned up to apply a fertilizer. Further, the soil was in some cases turned over to apply a fertilizer into the soil. No device which is capable of mechanically conducting the above-mentioned old fertilizing method, however, has been adopted.
In the above-mentioned prior art, a large amount of time was required for the fertilizer components to penetrate into the soil and exhibit its effect. Further, the fertilizer inconveniently was carried away by, for example, rain water. Further, a considerably large amount of time and labour were required for turning up or over the soil around the roots of a fruit tree, failing to perform a smooth and quick fertilization.